Tyrant/The Red Sands
Reputation for The Protectorate and The Outriders factions is earned through missions in this area. The Red Sands Missions Missions in The Red Sands become available upon completion of Mission 28 in Swamps of Andar. Mission 29 Octane: You've come just in time, Commander. Halcyon's forces have been cut off, and the Enclave presence in the area continues to grow. A small scouting group has obtained information about Halcyon's location. Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Xeno are known for deceptive tactics. They will try to defeat us with various attack styles. *Requirements: -13 Energy *Rewards: +100 Gold, +26 XP, +12 The Protectorate *Completion: 5 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared; *+400 Gold, +26 XP, +12 The Protectorate *Piranha / Assault / Xeno / 2/1, (1), Strike Bloodthirsty 1, Siphon 2 Mission 30 Octane: We need to determine the purpose behind the Enclave invasion. There is a Communications Relay to the south under Raider control. We must take it. Tactical: *Opponent: Sidoze / Raiders *Intel: The Raiders are well prepared to defend against a Xeno attack, but the rest of their defenses are also more than adequate. *Requirements: -14 Energy *Rewards: +125 Gold, +28 XP, +8 The Protectorate *Completion: 5 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+500 Gold, +28 XP, +8 The Protectorate *Tremor Hunter / Assault / Raider / 2/1, (2), Armored 3, Jam Mission 31 Octane: We've reached the Comm Relay, but Raider forces have become entrenched against Enclave forces. Crush them and use the Relay to intercept Enclave communications. Tactical: *Opponent: Sidoze / Raiders *Intel: The Raiders have units focused on taking out our Commander before we get close enough for the assault on the relay. *Requirements: -17 Energy *Rewards: +125 Gold, +32 XP, +12 The Outriders *Completion: 9 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+500 Gold, +32 XP, +12 The Outriders *2x Cybertron / Assault / Raider / 2/4, (3), Fear Mission 32 Octane: It appears Vyander, the Enclave Commander, advances towards the Wasteland. They are trying to gain control of the Nexus to open a Warp Rift! We have to stop Vyander from bringing the entire Enclave fleet against us! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: These Xeno won't go down easy, they can regenerate after death! *Requirements: -15 Energy *Rewards: +138 Gold, +30 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Completion: 6 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared *+550 Gold, +30 XP, +10 The Protectorate *Spectre / Assault / Xeno / 2/1, (2), Regenerate 1, Fear Mission 33 Octane: Vyander continues towards the Nexus, but a large Raider force is incoming. Destroy them quickly and pursue Vyander! Tactical: *Opponent: Sidoze / Raiders *Intel: It's bad news when the Raiders start copying tactics they learned from fighting Xeno. *Requirements: -15 Energy *Rewards: +150 Gold, +31 XP, +12 The Outriders *Completion: 6 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+600 Gold, +31 XP, +12 The Outriders *Revolver / Assault / Imperial / 2/4, (3), Regenerate 2, Strike Xeno 2 Mission 34 Octane: The Raiders here have been slaughtered by the Enclave, but Halcyon is trapped between Typhon's main force and the Enclave Vanguard. We must break through! Tactical: *Opponent: Vyander / Xeno *Intel: Xeno are swarming out of nowhere, be prepared for defensive units that can strike down our force. *Requirements: -16 Energy *Rewards: +175 Gold, +33 XP, +8 The Outriders *Completion: 7 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+700 Gold, +33 XP, +8 The Outriders *Monstrosity / Assault / Xeno / 3/7, (3) *Xeno Forcefield / Structure / Xeno / 3, (0), Wall, Regenerate 3 Mission 35 Octane: The Enclave Coordinator, Krellus, is preparing Tactical: *Opponent: Krellus / Xenos *Intel: Some of Xeno's most powerful units like the Daemon and Tremor Wyrm will band together to keep you out of the wasteland. *Requirements: - 18 Energy *Rewards: + 181 Gps, + 34 Xps, + 6 The Protectorate, + 6 The Outriders *Completion: 8 Rounds To Clear It 100% Rewards When 100% Cleared: *+ 34 Xps, + 725 Gps, + 6 The Protectorate, + 6 The Outriders *Xeno Mothership / Unique Xeno / Gold Notes *Advanced missions have not been added to The Red Sands as of 14 March 2011. Category:Tyrant Missions